keronpediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tuberculosis
Satine|muriendo en Moulin Rouge}} La 'tuberculosis'es una enfermedad infecciosa, causada por diversas especies del género , todas ellas pertenecientes al Complejo Mycobacterium tuberculosis. La especie más importante y representativa, causante de tuberculosis es el Mycobacterium tuberculosis o bacilo de Koch.Kumar, Vinay; Abbas, Abul K.; Fausto, Nelson; & Mitchell, Richard N. (2007). Robbins Basic Pathology (8th ed.). Saunders Elsevier. pp. 516-522 ISBN 978-1-4160-2973-1 La TBC es posiblemente la enfermedad infecciosa más prevalente en el mundo. Otras micobacterias como Mycobacterium bovis, Mycobacterium africanum, Mycobacterium canetti, y Mycobacterium microti pueden causar también la tuberculosis, pero estas especies no lo suelen hacer en el individuo sano. Aunque la tuberculosis es una enfermedad predominantemente de los pulmones, puede también verse afectando el sistema nervioso central, el sistema linfático, circulatorio, genitourinario, gastrointestinal, los huesos, articulaciones y aun la piel. Los signos y síntomas más frecuentes de la tuberculosis son: tos con flema por más de 15 días, a veces con sangre en el esputo, fiebre, sudoración nocturna, mareos momentáneos, escalofríos y pérdida de peso. Si la infección afecta a otros órganos por volverse sistémica, aparecen otros síntomas. Por lo general, las personas que tienen contacto cercano con una persona diagnosticada con tuberculosis son sometidos a pruebas para descartar que estén infectados. La resistencia microbiana a los antibióticos usados para el tratamiento de la tuberculosis se está volviendo un creciente problema en casos de tuberculosis extensamente resistente a multi-drogas. La prevención de la tuberculosis radica en programas de rastreo y vacunación, usualmente con BCG. La tuberculosis se transmite por el aire, cuando el enfermo estornuda, tose o escupe. En 1999 la OMS cifró en 3.689.833 los nuevos casos de tuberculosis en el mundo, y en 8.500.000 los casos totales, con una tasa global de 141/100.000 habitantes. En el informe OMS de 2003, se estima en 8 millones (140/100.000) los nuevos casos de TBC, de los cuales 3,9 millones (62/100.000) son bacilíferos y 674.000 (11/100.000) están coinfectados con VIH. La tuberculosis mantiene una prevalencia de 245/100.000 habitantes, y una tasa de mortalidad de 28/100.000. En el informe OMS de 2006 Se calcula que 1,6 millones de personas murieron por tuberculosis en 2005. La tendencia epidemiológica de la incidencia de TBC sigue aumentando en el mundo, pero la tasa de mortalidad y prevalencia están disminuyendo (OMS-2003). Clínicamente la tuberculosis se puede manifestar por signos y síntomas: * Pulmonares. Se incluyen en este apartado la neumonía tuberculosa y la pleuritis tuberculosa. * Neumonía tuberculosa: Puede deberse a primoinfección o a reactivación, aunque la infección primaria suele cursar con pocos síntomas (paucisintomática). La primoinfección se caracteriza por la formación del complejo primario de Ghon (adenitis regional parahiliar, linfangitis y neumonitis). La clínica en la reactivación suele ser insidiosa, con febrícula y malestar general. Es frecuente la sudoración nocturna y la pérdida de peso. En cuanto a semiología pulmonar, suele haber tos persistente que se puede acompañar de esputos hemoptoicos (sanguinolientos). La neumonía tuberculosa es muy contagiosa, motivo por el cual los pacientes deben estar aislados durante 2 semanas desde el inicio del tratamiento. * Pleuritis tuberculosa: Aparece generalmente en personas jóvenes y suele hacerlo de forma aguda y unilateralmente. El signo principal es un exudado en el espacio pleural. Característicamente en este exudado se puede detectar la enzima adenosin-desaminasa (ADA) elevada. Asimismo el tipo celular predominante en el exudado son los linfocitos y las células mesoteliales son escasas. - Extrapulmonares. Pueden aparecer en el contexto de 1)Tuberculosis miliar, 2)Reactivación de un foco pulmonar o 3)En ausencia de enfermedad clínica pulmonar. * Tuberculosis meníngea: forma de meningitis bacteriana causada por Mycobacterium tuberculosis o más raramente Mycobacterium bovis. El organismo se asienta en las meninges, predominantemente en la base encefálica, y forma microgranulomas con posterior rotura. El curso clínico tiende a ser subagudo, que progresa en días. Los síntomas pueden ser: dolor de cabeza, rigidez de nuca, déficits neurológicos * Tuberculosis oftálmica: infección tuberculosa del ojo, principalmente del iris, cuerpos ciliares y coroides. * Tuberculosis cardiovascular: tuberculosis que afecta a corazón, pericardio o vasos sanguíneos. La pericarditis puede evolucionar a pericarditis constrictiva, hecho que lleva al uso de corticoesteroides en su tratamiento. * Tuberculosis del sistema nervioso central: tuberculosis del cerebro, médula espinal o meninges. Generalmente causada por Mycobacterium tuberculosis y más raramente por Mycobacterium bovis. * Tuberculosis genitourinaria: causa habitual de piuria estéril (leucocitos en orina sin germen visible). El acceso de la infección al aparato genitourinario suele ser por vía sanguínea. Puede ser causa de esterilidad por afectación de los epidídimos en los hombres y de la trompas de Falopio en las mujeres. * Tuberculosis osteoarticular: Tras una infección pulmonar el bacilo puede circular por el torrente sanguíneo hasta alojarse en algún hueso o articulación, se trataría así de una osteoartritis tuberculosa o tuberculosis osteoarticular. También puede aparecer osteomielitis tuberculosa sin afectación articular, aunque su frecuencia es baja. Teóricamente, la infección puede originarse por una herida producida por un objeto contaminado con el bacilo, si bien no está documentada ninguna por esta vía. En los años 1930 se realizaban tratamientos con luz de arco de carbón con resultados dispares. - Diseminados (TBC miliar) * Tuberculosis miliar: forma de tuberculosis debida a la diseminación sanguínea del bacilo, afectando a distintos órganos. Suele ocurrir en personas con grave alteración del sistema immune. Asimismo es más frecuente en ancianos. Clínicamente puede cursa con inicio agudo o insidioso. La sintomatología es dominada por fiebre y otros síntomas constitucionales. Para su diagnóstico deben practicarse alguno o todos los siguientes cultivos: esputo, orina, jugo gástrico o médula ósea. Transmisión La transmisión de la tuberculosis sólo puede realizarse por personas que tengan activa la enfermedad. La TBC se transmite a través de partículas expelidas por el paciente bacilífero (con TBC activa) con la tos, estornudo, hablando, cantando, escupiendo etcétera por lo que se recomienda no tener contacto con terceras personas. Las gotas infecciosas (flügge's o droplets) son de un diámetro entre 0,5 a 5 µm, pudiéndose producir alrededor de 400.000 con un solo estornudo. Cada una de esas gotitas proveniente de un enfermo activo puede transmitir el microorganismo, especialmente sabiendo que la dosis infectante de la tuberculosis es considerablemente baja, de modo que la inhalación de una sola de las bacterias puede causar una infección. La probabilidad de una transmisión eficaz aumenta con el número de partículas contaminadas expelidas por el enfermo, en lo bueno que sea la ventilación del área, la duración de la exposición y en la virulencia de la cepa del M. tuberculosis. Las personas con contactos frecuentes, prolongados, o intensos tienen un riesgo alrededor del 25 % mayor de ser infectados. Un paciente con TBC activa sin tratamiento puede infectar entre 10-15 personas por año. Otros riesgos incluyen aquellas áreas donde la TBC es frecuente, en pacientes inmunodeprimidos con condiciones como malnutrición y sida, poblaciones étnicas en alto riesgo y trabajadores de la salud sirviendo en regiones de alto riesgo. En los pacientes con sida la TBC, actúa como enfermedad oportunista (coinfección) fuertemente asociada. También puede transmitirse por via digestiva, sobre todo al ingerir leche no higienizada procedente de vacas tuberculosas infectadas con Mycobacterium bovis. La cadena de transmisión puede romperse si se aisla al enfermo con tuberculosis activa y comenzando de inmediato la terapia antituberculosis Cuadro clínico thumb|200px|[[Eritema nodoso en pie izquierdo asociado a tuberculosis extrapulmonar.]] En el comienzo de la enfermedad, las personas con tuberculosis pueden tener síntomas comunes a otras enfermedades como lo son la fiebre, el cansancio, la falta de apetito, pérdida de peso, depresión, sudor nocturno y disnea en casos avanzados; mas cuando se agregan las aflicciones de tos y expectoración purulenta por más de quince días debe estudiarse pues se considera un síntoma respiratorio. En un 25% de los casos activos, la infección se traslada de los pulmones, causando otras formas de tuberculosis. Ello ocurre con más frecuencia en aquellos pacientes inmunosuprimidos y en niños. Las infecciones extrapulmonares incluyen la pleura, el sistema nervioso central causando meningitis, el sistema linfático causando escrófula del cuello, el sistema genitourinario causando tuberculosis urogenital y los huesos o articulaciones en el caso de la enfermedad de Pott. Una forma especialmente seria de tuberculosis diseminada lleva el nombre de tuberculosis miliar. A pesar de que la tuberculosis extrapulmonar no es contagiosa, puede coexistir con la contagiosa tuberculosis pulmonar.Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), Division of Tuberculosis Elimination. Core Curriculum on Tuberculosis: What the Clinician Should Know. 4th edition (2000). Updated August 2003. Historia La tuberculosis es una de las enfermedades más antiguas que afectan a los seres humanos. Aunque se estima una antigüedad entre 15.000 a 20.000 años, se acepta más que esta especie evolucionó de otros microorganismos más primitivos dentro del propio género Mycobacterium. Se puede pensar que en algún momento de la evolución, alguna especie de micobacterias traspasara la barrera biológica, por presión selectiva, y pasara a tener un reservorio en animales. Esto, posiblemente, dio lugar a un anciano progenitor del Mycobacterium bovis, que es la aceptada por muchos como la más antigua de las especies que actualmente integran el denominado complejo Mycobacterium tuberculosis, que incluye M. tuberculosis, M. bovis, M. africanum y M. microti. El "escalón" siguiente sería el paso del M. bovis a la especie humana, coincidiendo con la domesticación de los animales por parte del hombre. Así, posiblemente, pudo surgir como patógeno para el perro Patogenia de la tuberculosis La tuberculosis constituye un paradigma de la interacción de un agente exógeno y la respuesta inmunitaria del huésped. La Organizacion Mundial de la Salud estima 2.000 millones de infectados por el M. tuberculosis y 8 millones de nuevos infectados cada año, venciendo la batalla en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Sin embargo, mueren casi 2 millones de personas al año por causa de esta enfermedad. * Infección tuberculosa latente: la infección por M. tuberculosis suele realizarse por vía aérea. De esta manera, el bacilo es fagocitado por los macrófagos alveolares. En un 30% de los casos, estos macrófagos son incapaces de destruirlo. Entonces se genera la infección, que se caracteriza por el crecimiento en el interior del fagosoma de los macrófagos infectados. Ello es debido a que el bacilo es capaz de frenar la unión fago-lisosoma. Histopatológicamente, en el foco de infección se genera un granuloma, que se caracteriza por la presencia de tejido necrótico intragranulomatoso y que se estructura finalmente con la adquisición de la inmunidad. Con la inmunidad, los macrófagos infectados pueden activarse y destruir el bacilo, de manera que se controla la concentración de este. Entonces empieza la infección latente, caracterizada por la presencia de respuesta inmune específica, control de la concentración bacilar, pero con la presencia de bacilos latentes (en estado estacionario) en el tejido necrótico. A medida que los macrófagos van drenando este tejido, los bacilos latentes se confunden con esta necrosis y son drenados hacia el espacio alveolar, dónde pueden reactivar su crecimiento de nuevo. De esta manera se mantiene la infección durante años. Clínicamente, la Infección tuberculosa latente no genera síntomas. Su diagnóstico se basa actualmente en el test cutáneo de Mantoux. Los individuos con esta infección no pueden infectar a nadie. Sin embargo, en un 10% de los casos, el control de la concentración bacilar se pierde, se reanuda el crecimiento y se puede generar una tuberculosis activa, o enfermedad tuberculosa propiamente. Es por ello que debe tratarse, sobre todo aquellos pacientes recientemente infectados. Lamentablemente, el tratamiento representa la administración de isoniazida durante 9 meses, hecho que dificulta su seguimiento. Progresión Progresará de infección tuberculosa a enfermedad tuberculosa. Puede ocurrir de forma temprana (Tuberculosis primaria, alrededor del 1-5%) o varios años después de la infección (Tuberculosis postprimaria, secundaria, reactivación tuberculosa en alrededor del 5 al 9%). El riesgo de reactivación se ve incrementado con alteraciones en el sistema inmunitario, tales como las causadas por el VIH. En paciente coinfectados de VIH y TBC, el riesgo de reactivación se incrementa un 10% por año, mientras que en una persona inmunocompetente el riesgo es del 5 al 10% durante toda la vida. Algunos fármacos, incluyendo tratamientos usados actualmente en la artritis reumatoide que actúan bloqueando el factor de necrosis tumoral, aumentan el riesgo de activación de una TBC latente debido a la importante acción de esta citoquina en la respuesta inmune contra la TBC. Diagnóstico La TBC activa se diagnostica por la detección de Mycobacterium tuberculosis en cualquier muestra del tracto respiratorio (TBC pulmonar) o fuera de él (TBC extrapulmonar). Aunque algunos métodos más modernos (diagnóstico molecular) han sido desarrollados, la visión microscópica de bacilos ácido-alcohol resistentes (BAAR) y el cultivo en medio Löwenstein-Jensen siguen siendo el gold standar del diagnóstico de la TBC., especialmente en países con bajos recursos sanitarios. La microsocopía de BAAR es rápida y barata y un método muy eficiente para detectar pacientes contagiosos. El uso de cultivo en la TBC se realiza cuando hay poca carga bacteriana (mayor sensibilidad), para la identificación de la cepa y para el estudio de sensibilidades a los distintos tratamientos.Tanto la microscopia como el cultivo pueden usarse para monitorizar el tratamiento. Autofluorescencia: nuevo método diagnóstico para tuberculosis La Universidad Autónoma de Madrid comunicó recientemente que se ha publicado en el Journal of Clinical Microbiology (2008; 0: JCM.02183-07v1) , un trabajo desarrollado en el Instituto Venezolano de Investigaciones Científicas bajo la dirección de Leiria Salazar y en colaboración con María Jesús García de la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid donde se describe por primera vez que las micobacterias son capaces de emitir fluorescencia, lo que permite verlas en un microscopio de fluorescencia sin necesidad de una tinción previa. Esta característica recientemente descubierta por este equipo presenta mucho interés para el diagnóstico de la tuberculosis ya que hasta ahora era necesario recurrir a las tinciones específicas para poder observar la mayoría de las bacterias ya que muy pocas presentan autofluorescencia. Sin embargo la autofluorescencia emitida por las micobacterias de color azul celeste es tan intensa y brillante como cuando éste es teñido de verde con el método antiguo. Este método moderno abaratará y simplificará la observación diagnóstica de las micobacterias, siendo especialmente importante para países con pocos recursos económicos. Además se ha constatado que el fenómeno es permanente, no disminuyendo la autofluorescencia con el paso del tiempo por lo que no es necesaria una conservación especial de las muestras para su mantenimiento. Radiografía de Tórax left|thumb|100px|Rx de tórax de una Tuberculosis. Es esencial en el diagnóstico de la enfermedad. Las lesiones típicas radiológicas son apicales, en hemitorax derecho, en segmentos posteriores y generalmente formando cavidades. La herramienta fundamental para el diagnóstico de caso de Tuberculosis es la bacteriología (Baciloscopía y Cultivo) por su alta especificidad, sensibilidad y valor predictivo. En aquellas situaciones donde los estudios bacteriológicos no sean concluyentes será necesario realizar el seguimiento diagnóstico de acuerdo a la organización de la red de servicios de salud, utilizando otros criterios tales como: Clínico, epidemiológico, diagnóstico por imágenes, inmunológico, anatomopatológico. Toda persona con diagnóstico de Tuberculosis previa consejería y aceptación se deberá realizar la prueba de diagnóstico para VIH. Visión directa en esputo del bacilo de tuberculosis, con técnicas de tinción para bacilos ácido-alcohol resistentes (Ziehl-Neelsen) o auramina. Baciloscopia de esputo Consiste en un prueba seriada (tres días consecutivos), donde se toma un muestra de esputo (catarro),para ver que bacteria se encuentra presente. Esta prueba se hace en ayunas y sin cepillarse. Cultivo de muestra biológica El cultivo puede hacerse en medio Löwenstein-Jensen, que esta constituido por: * Huevo (albumina, lípidos) (coagula y le da solidez). * Verde de malaquita (inhibe otras bacterias). * Glicerol (fuente de carbono). * Asparaginas (fuente de nitrógeno). Crece muy lentamente (30 a 90 días) a 37 °C en atmósfera con dióxido de carbono (en cultivo crecen mejor a pesar de ser aerobio estricto), dando colonias con aspecto de migas de pan (o huevos de araña), secas amarillentas y rugosas. Precauciones: tubo de vidrio, tapa a rosca para transporte, operar bajo gabinete de seguridad biológica. Prueba de la Tuberculina mediante la técnica de Mantoux 200px|thumb|Inyección intradérmica de PPD para la realización del test de Mantoux Test cutáneo (intradermoreacción) para detectar infección tuberculosa. Se utiliza como reactivo el PPD (Derivado Proteico Purificado). Hay que destacar que la prueba de la tuberculina, Mantoux, sólo implica contacto, no infección. Tratamiento El tratamiento de la tuberculosis se realiza con combinaciones de fármacos antituberculosos, haciendo eficaces las pautas de 10 meses de tratamiento 6 en la primera fase de tratamiento y 4 meses en la segunda fase. La tuberculosis es curable, pero es necesario un diagnóstico temprano (acudir inmediatamente al médico), pues es una enfermedad grave si no se sigue el tratamiento adecuado. En seguida, es indispensable no abandonar el tratamiento dado por el médico pues, al suspender el tratamiento, esta enfermedad empeora rápidamente y se favorece la proliferación de bacilos resistentes a los medicamentos. Tratamiento sanatorial de la tuberculosis Se inicia a mediados del siglo XIX y primera mitad del XX, se generaliza como base del tratamiento, principalmente en los países desarrollados, llegando a ser uno de los índices que determinan el nivel sanitario de un país. Los sanatorios se construían a gran altura, basándose en la teoría fisiológica de aumentar el flujo sanguíneo pulmonar, por la taquicardia inducida por la altura. Sin embargo, la evidencia de su eficacia resultó dudosa. Tratamiento quirúrgico de la tuberculosis Se realizaron diversas técnicas, todas ellas basadas en la colapsoterapia, que consistía en hacer colapsar el pulmón para que permaneciera en reposo y así curara la enfermedad. : Procedimientos: * Condrotomía de primera costilla * Toracoplastias (amputación de un número de costillas para conseguir el colapso). * Resecciones pulmonares * Frenicectomía (sección del nervio frénico para paralizar el diafragma). * Escalenotomía (sección de los músculos escalenos). * Pneumolisis extrapleural * Neumotórax terapéutico: quizá el procedimiento quirúrgico más frecuentemente realizado. Tratamiento farmacológico de la tuberculosis Historia La historia de la tuberculosis cambia dramáticamente después de la introducción de los agentes antimicrobianos. El tratamiento de la tuberculosis es fundamental para su control dado que con él se rompe la cadena de trasmisión cuando el tratamiento es correcto y completamente seguido. El tratamiento farmacológico comienza en 1944 con la estreptomicina (SM) y el ácido paraaminosalicílico (PAS).En 1950, se realiza el primer ensayo clínico comparando la eficacia de la SM y el PAS conjuntamente o en monoterapia. El estudio demostró que la terapia combinada fue más efectiva. En 1952, un tercer fármaco, la isoniacida (INH), fue añadido a la combinación, mejorando espectacularmente la eficacia del tratamiento, aunque todavía con una duración de 18 - 24 meses. El etambutol se introduce en 1960, sustituyendo al PAS en los esquemas de tratamiento y reduce la duración a 18 meses. En los años 70 con la introducción de la rifampicina (RAM) en la combinación, el tratamiento se acorta a 9 meses. Finalmente, en 1980, la pirazinamida (PZA) se introduce en el esquema terapéutico, pudiendo ser reducida la duración a 6 meses. Dos hechos biológicos explican por qué la terapia combinada es más efectiva en el tratamiento de la TBC que la monoterapia. El primero es que el tratamiento con una sola droga induce la selección de bacilos resistentes y en consecuencia el fallo en eliminar la enfermedad. El segundo es que las diferentes poblaciones bacilares pueden coexistir en un mismo paciente. Los antituberculostáticos se clasifican en 2 grupos en función de su eficacia, potencia y efectos secundarios: * Fármacos de primera línea: isoniacida, rifampicina, pirazinamida, etambutol o estreptomicina * Fármacos de segunda línea: como la cicloserina, etionamida, ciprofloxacino, etc. Se utilizan en los casos de tuberculosis resistentes o cuando los de primera línea producen efectos secundarios. Prevención Se previene mediante una vida sana e higiénica, identificando oportunamente a los enfermos y asegurando su curación para no contagiar a otras personas, principalmente por medio de la vacunación con vacuna BCG aplicada a los niños en el primer mes de vida, en el ingreso a la escuela y a los 16 años de edad (se sacó del esquema de vacunación esta edad, por su baja efectividad al aplicarla en este periodo) ahora también se quitó la BCG(Bacillus Calmette-Guérin) de primero básico dejando asi sólo en el primer mes de vida en prioridad a los recién nacidos. Medidas preventivas -La persona infectada debe protegerse siempre que tosa con pañuelos desechables. Evitando así, el efecto aerosol. -Lavado de manos después de toser. -Ventilación adecuada del lugar de residencia. -Limpiar el domicilio con paños húmedos. -Utilizar mascarilla en zonas comunes. -Restringir visitas a personas no expuestas a la enfermedad. -Garantizar adherencia al tratamiento. Vacunas En muchos países se usa la vacuna BCG como parte de los programas de control de la tuberculosis, especialmente en niños. Esta vacuna fue desarrollada en el Instituto Pasteur, Francia entre los años 1905 y 1921 Bonah C. "The 'experimental stable' of the BCG vaccine: safety, efficacy, proof, and standards, 1921-1933." Stud Hist Philos Biol Biomed Sci. 2005 Dec;36(4):696-721. PMID 16337557 Sin embargo, las vacunaciones masivas no comenzaron hasta después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.Comstock GW. The International Tuberculosis Campaign: a pioneering venture in mass vaccination and research. Clin Infect Dis. 1994 Sep;19(3):528-40. PMID 7811874 La eficacia en la protección de la BCG en formas graves de tuberculosis (p.e: meningitis) en niños menores de 4 años es grande, y está alrededor del 80%; su eficacia en adolescentes y adultos es más variable, estando entre el 0 y el 80%Bannon MJ. BCG and tuberculosis. Arch Dis Child. 1999 Jan;80(1):80-3. PMID 10325767 RUTI es una vacuna terapéutica que se está desarrollando actualmente en la Unidad de Tuberculosi Experimental de Badalona (Cataluña) para disminuir el tratamiento de la infección tuberculosa latente de 9 a 1 mes de administración de isoniacida. Responsables de Archivel Farma y del Hospital Germans Trias i Pujol de Badalona, conocido popularmente como Can Ruti, lo que ha dado nombre a la vacuna. Día Mundial de la Tuberculosis La OMS declara el 24 de marzo como el Día Mundial de la Túverculo. Se conmemora que el 24 de marzo de 1882, el Dr. Robert Koch anunció el descubrimiento del bacilo de la tuberculosis. En 1982 se realizó el primer Día Mundial de la Tuberculosis patrocinado por la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) y la Unión Internacional Contra la Tuberculosis y las Enfermedades Respiratorias (UICTER). Este evento buscaba educar al público sobre las devastadoras consecuencias económicas y de salud causadas por la tuberculosis, su efecto en los países en desarrollo y su impacto continuo y trágico en la salud global. Epidemiología en todo el mundo thumb|300px|Afecciones estimadas de tuberculosis por cada 100.000 habitantes en el año 2007. Según la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS), cerca de 2 mil millones de personas ,un tercio de la población del mundo, han estado expuestas al patógeno de la tuberculosis. 2 Sin embargo, no todas las infecciones por M. tuberculosis causa la tuberculosis y muchas infecciones son asintomáticas . Cada año, 8 millones de personas se enferman con la tuberculosis, y 2 millones de personas mueren de la enfermedad a escala mundial 64. En 2004, alrededor de 14,6 millones de personas tenían la enfermedad activa con 9 millones de nuevos casos. La tasa de incidencia anual varía de 356 por 100.000 en Africa y 41 por 100.000 en las Américas. 2 La tuberculosis es la mayor asesina del mundo infecciosas de las mujeres en edad reproductiva y la principal causa de muerte entre las personas con VIH / SIDA 65. En 2005, el país con la mayor incidencia estimada de tuberculosis fue de Swazilandia, con 1262 casos por cada 100.000 personas. La India tiene el mayor número de infecciones, con más de 1,8 millones de casos. 68 En los países desarrollados, la tuberculosis es menos común y es principalmente una enfermedad urbana. En el Reino Unido, la incidencia de tuberculosis van desde 40 por 100.000 en Londres, a menos de 5 por 100.000 en zonas rurales del oeste del sur de Inglaterra, 69 de la media nacional es de 13 por 100.000. Las tasas más altas de Europa occidental se sitúan en Portugal (31,1 por 100.000 en 2005) y España (20 por 100.000). Estos ratios comparan con 113 por 100.000 en China y 64 por 100.000 en Brasil. En los Estados Unidos, la tasa general de casos de tuberculosis fue de 4,9 por 100.000 personas en 2004. 64 En España la tuberculosis sigue siendo endémica en algunas zonas rurales 70. La incidencia de la tuberculosis varía con la edad. En África, la tuberculosis afecta principalmente a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes 71. Sin embargo, en países donde la tuberculosis ha pasado de alta a baja incidencia, como los Estados Unidos, la TB es principalmente una enfermedad de personas mayores o de los inmunocomprometidos 1 72. Las infecciones, el aumento del VIH y el descuido de control de la tuberculosis por programas han permitido un resurgimiento de la tuberculosis. 66La aparición de resistencia en unas cepas también ha contribuido a una epidemia de esta nueva, de 2000 a 2004, el 20 % de la un 2 % de la tuberculosis casos ser resistente a y de los tratamientos estándar resistente a de medicamentos de segunda línea . 60 el ritmo que TB nuevo los casos ocurren varía ampliamente, incluso en los países vecinos, aparentemente debido las File en los sistemas de atención sanitaria. 67 Hay una serie de factores que se sabe que las personas sean más susceptibles a la infección de la TB: de todo el mundo la más importante de ellos es el VIH. Co-infección con el VIH es un problema particular en el África subsahariana, debido a la alta incidencia de VIH en estos países. 62 73 Los cigarrillos que fuman más de 20 al día, también aumenta el riesgo de la tuberculosis de dos a cuatro veces . 74 75 La diabetes mellitus es un factor de riesgo importante que está creciendo en importancia en los países en desarrollo. 76 Otros estados de enfermedad que aumentan el riesgo de desarrollar tuberculosis son el linfoma de Hodgkin, el final de la enfermedad renal, enfermedad pulmonar crónica , la desnutrición y el alcoholismo. 1 La dieta también puede modular el riesgo. Por ejemplo, entre los inmigrantes en Londres desde el subcontinente indio, vegetariana hindú asiáticos tenían un 8,5 veces más riesgo de tuberculosis, en comparación con los musulmanes que comían carne y pescado todos los días. 77 A pesar de una relación de causalidad no se prueba por estos datos 78 este aumento del riesgo podría ser causado por las deficiencias de micronutrientes: posiblemente de hierro, vitamina B12 o vitamina D. 77 Otros estudios han proporcionado más evidencias de una relación entre la deficiencia de vitamina D y un mayor riesgo de contraer tuberculosis. 79 [ 80] A nivel mundial, la malnutrición grave común en algunas partes del mundo en desarrollo provoca un gran aumento en el riesgo de desarrollar tuberculosis activa, debido a sus efectos nocivos sobre el sistema inmunitario. 81 82 Junto con el hacinamiento, la mala alimentación pueden contribuir el fuerte vínculo observado entre la tuberculosis y la pobreza. Véase también * Historia de la tuberculosis * Código ATC JO4 * Medicina * Pulmón * Bacilo de Koch Referencias Enlaces externos * Nueva vacuna contra la tuberculosis * Nota informativa de la OMS * Documento de Consenso de la Sociedad Andaluza de Enfermedades Infecciosas sobre tuberculosis * Página CDC sobre Tuberculosis (Inglés) * Video sobre Tuberculosis MDR y la importancia del tratamiento (Español) * CDC Tuberculosis en Español * MEDLINE''plus'', en español * Tuberculosis en Vivísimo (Inglés) * RUTI Vacuna terapéutica para la infección latente de TB. El Desarrollo clínico se inicia en 2006-2007. * Tuberculosis. Libro completo en Free Journal * STOP TB strategy * Tuberculosis en portal de infecciosas de enciclopedia médica * * Búsqueda Power Point en Google * Imagenes de Tuberculosis bovina * Categoría:Enfermedades del aparato respiratorio Categoría:Enfermedades bacterianas Categoría:Zoonosis Categoría:Tuberculosis